Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a gear shift assembly for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-piece clevis device used in the gear shift assembly.
Description of Related Art
Gear shift assemblies for vehicles and other motorized equipment generally comprise many interrelated components necessary for translating an operator's desired drive setting into actual gear modifications within the transmission. For example, a vehicle having an automatic transmission enables the operator to change the transmission settings between Park, Neutral, Reverse, Drive, etc., through the use of a single gear shift lever located within the vehicle.
One such component of a conventional gear shift assembly is known as a clevis, which acts as a linkage between an operator-interface shift lever and various components within the gear shift assembly that affect the transmission settings. Acting essentially as an extension of a lever, the clevis sees relatively high torque forces when the shift lever is operated. Additionally, various surfaces of the clevis act as contact points with various detents and switches within the gear shaft assembly. These contact points must have sufficient wear strength to avoid substantial degradation, malfunction, and/or damage through repeat usage of the gear shift assembly. It is also important for the clevis to be manufactured to precise tolerances so as to ensure proper engagement and alignment between the clevis surfaces and the detents, switches, and other surfaces within the gear shift assembly.
Conventionally, the clevis is a unitary metallic piece formed via a casting process, e.g., investment casting. Investment casting is utilized due to the high strength requirements, complex shapes, and tight tolerances needed in forming the clevis. However, investment casting is an expensive and time-consuming process, often with a limited supplier base. Unfortunately, other methods of casting or molding do not typically meet the strength, wear, and tolerance requirements desired for forming the clevis.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a less costly and more easily manufactured clevis, while still retaining the high strength and complex shapes of a conventional cast clevis for a gear shift assembly.